Mistakes happen for a reason
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: The sequel to No Problems! I know finally. This time, Willie finds a friendship with Claire, but could it be broken when she breaks a promise?


There will be abother part!!

Chapter 3:

Claire shifted uncomfortably as she sat down with Wilhelmina, Daniel, Marc, and Amanda.

"So i heard you got Meghan Fox to model for the new issue. G-g-ood job, W-w-ilhelmina." She mangaded to choke out the words.

Wilhelmina smiled and looked over at Dainel. He to was smiling, they had reached their goal in less than a minute.

"Dont give me that smile. I know the reason you dragged me here is so you could bug me. And now you have the fag and pornstar tohether. Weird." Claire turned her head away. When she had first found out about Daniel and Wilhelmina, she flipped. And she hasnt been the same in seeks.

Marc and Amanda didnt look the least bit offended. They just raised their hands and said, "guilty," at the same time.

Wilhelmina laughed as they discussed more work and.........things.

Claire was trying her best to avoid eye contact with her son. Things would get bad if she did anything to hurt Wilhelmina.

Marc had that look on his face that said, "Your failing at trying to bring me down." Amanda was staring into space, every once in a while looking over at Marc. Wilhelmina was staring coldly into Claire's soul, if there was one. And Daniel was looking at Wilhelmina, admiring her hair.

Lunch was over, and Claire made a dash for the bathroom. But Wilhelmina had beat her to it.

Wilhelmina put her in the sink, letting all the crap she had just eaten, out.

Claire walked into the room, pausing to see Wilhelmina puking.

"You didnt....you arent. Please, tell me you arent. I can handle you and Daniel together, but this is to far. Please, he isnt ready! Please!" Claire pleaded. She looked down at Wilhelmina's stomach. Wilhelmina had stopped, and looked at Claire strangley.

"What are you talking about?" She responded.

"Come with me, to my office. We really need to speak." Claire was as white as chalk. She grabbed Wilhelmina by the hand and took her out of the bathroom. Wilhelmina relectantly followed.

Wilhelmina sat in one of Claires chairs, waiting for what was coming.

Claire came out of the closet closest to her desk. She was carrying a purse, Prada, obviously.

Claire put the purse on her desk and started to look through it. She pulled out all sorts of things. Flashlight, matches, glasses, dirnks, jewelry, and more and more shit. Until she finally found what she was looking for, Wilhelmina had never seen Claire Meade so anxious and nervous before.

Wilhelmina got up and walked over to see what she was holding. A little white bag with a box inside. Claire handed her the bag. Wilhelmina took out what was inside, and she gasped a little. She now understood what Claire was getting at.

Wilhelmina walked into the bathroom, taking the pregnancy test out of the box.

She put a sample of urine on it, then waited. She waited for what seemed the longest in her life. Could she be pregnant? Or was Claire onyl trying to scare her? She thought about this for a while. Then finally her score came back. Her heart leaped. She felt like a girl getting a date for prom with the hottset guy, or getting a good grade on a test. In this case, she thought she got the best possible grade:

She was happy, or at least she thought she was. She would have to see how this plays out.

She walked out of the bathroom, and showed Claire her test. Claire sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Without warning, Wilhelmina pulled Claire into a hug. Claire didnt push back, she hugged her back. Wilhelmina started to cry, tears of joy, confusion, and fear. What would Daniel say?

Claire drew from the hug first, and looked at Wilhelmina's face. She knew what she was thinking.

"No, we cant tell Daniel until the right time. This is so hard for me. Do you have any idea?" Claire asked.

"Hello?!? I'm the one having the baby! How do you think i feel? What if he doesnt want to keep it?" She said.

But Wilhelmina argued no more. She had promised to not tell Daniel, but hey, you cant trust a Slater. She walked out of Claires office, down to her own.

When she walked inside, Marc and Amanda were at each other.

Marc noticed Wilhelmina standing there, and pushed Amanda away. Amanda didnt like the rejection, but soon realized that Wilehelmina was watching."I have calls to make," she said, and ran out the door.

"Willie, where were you? You disappeared after lunch, and i havent seen you since now." Marc started, but Wilhelmina raised a hand to silence him.

"Marc, im pregnant." She said quickly, letting out all she had to say. Marc's mouth dropped to the floor, but closed after a minute and opened again only to speak.

"Willie! Congragulations!" It was all he could think of, and he ran up to her and spun her around. Once again, she did not pull away. She was in full joy, thinking about the idea of having a child.

She did not care anymore if Daniel wanted it or not. Would it be nice if did want it? Yes, of course. And a disappointment if he didnt. But she wanted it, and it was her child.

"Go call Daniel, i want to tell him." She told Marc. Marc ran out the door, and came back in less than a minute with Daniel behind him.

"Whats wrong Willie? Are you alright?" Daniel asked worriedly. Wilhelmina nodded.

"Then why did you call me here? I'm sorry, i'd love to stay, that you know i would, but i've got tons of tihngs to do." He said like he was in a rush.

Wilhelmina decided to just come with it.

"Im pregnant Daniel." She said happily. She sat down on the couch and waited for his reply. Daniel walked over and sat on one of the chairs, and sighed.

A while passed. Finally Daniel broke the silence. "Do you want it?"

Wilhelmina turned her head to face him. "Yes," She barely mangaged a whisper.

Daniel got up off his chair and sat on the couch beside Wilhelmina. He put a hand on her belly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Then we'll keep it." He said simply. Wilhelmina looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You really are the best arent you? Thank you Daniel." She kissed him, and he deepened the kiss. She falls back, and now he is on her.

"Daniel, im pregnant, are still allowed to do this?" She asked Shyley.

They didnt realize that marc was still standing there until he spoke. "Theres a better chance that you'll have twins if you do." He said to them.

"Marc get out!" Wilhelmina sat up, awakened by his comment. Marc walked out of the room, to Amanda's desk.

"Mandy!" Marc stretched out his arms and Amanda hugged him. Everybody had left the office early, and they were one of the few left. Marc put his arm on Amanda's waist and they walked out to the elavator together. They passed Claire on the way there.

"Hey Claire, have you heard Wilhelmina's big news?"

"Yes Marc i have."

"Exciting isnt it? Daniel is so happy." Marc said as the door closed.

What!?!?!?


End file.
